We propose to investigate in the Central Nervous System and other organs the inter-relationships of metabolism of neurotransmitters and their receptors with drug action, metabolic state and brain development; and to study the effect of neurotransmitters, hormones, psychoactive drugs and various stress conditions on brain development and metabolism. Neurotransmitter and hormone changes will be related to concurrent alterations in specific cellular metabolic parameters in brain, heart, liver and blood vessels (i.e.,polyamine, nucleic acid and protein synthesis), with a view to determining the role CNS neurotransmitters play in regulating hormone release, cell metabolism and physiological function and in mediating the effects of drugs, hormones and environmental influences on brain function in normal and disease states and during development. Our basic experimental approach utilizes the analysis of biochemical developmental patterns in various organ systems as indices of altered functional maturation of that system caused by behavioral stress or psychopharmacologic agents.